realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Minimum Containment
Conjuration (Summoning) Level: Sor/Wiz 8 Components: V, S, F Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Close (25 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Target: One willing elemental or outsider caught in a planar binding Duration: Permanent; see text Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Minimus containment can only be cast on a creature already trapped in a planar binding spell, and only if that creature agrees to submit to the spell as a service you compel it to perform (see lesser planar binding). The target must be aware of and have agreed to the exact terms set by the minimus containment when it consents to the spell, and these conditions cannot be changed. Minimus containment binds the spirit and material body of the target elemental or outsider into a gem (the focus), in a manner similar to a trap the soul spell. The gem then detects as a magic item (exhibiting conjuration magic with a caster level equal to the target's HD), but there is no way to identify the magic property of the dem (not even identify or analyze dweomer reveals the presence of the trapped creature). The bound creature remains within the gem for a certain period of time or until a specified condition is met (set by you and known to the target before submitting to the spell). The condition must be one the target creature would recognize if it were physically present. For example, a bound creature would be released if its gem is stolen, as it would know a theft if it saw one, but couldn't be released when the first brave man touched the gem, since bavery is not so easily defined or detected. Once the condition is met, the target creature is released and must perform a single predetermined task. At the end of this task, the gem turns to worthless dust and the creature is immediately sent to its home plane. If the described conditions do not occur within the agreed upon timeframe, the creature is automatically set free (leaving the gem undamaged) and returns to its home plane. The target creature's material body and spirit can be transferred into nother nonliving object (such as a gold piece, spellbook, or weapon) by grinding the gem to dust and sprinkling it over the new object. This requires a Spellcraft check with a DC equal to 15 + the bound creature's HD. One a failed check the creature is instead released and may return to its home plane or attack you. This function is often used to bind outsiders to serve as guardians of valuable items. These items are not destroyed as a gem is when the creature bound within is freed and completes its task. Convincing a creature to submit to a minimus containmant is incredibly difficult. The lenght of time that a creature is contained and the ocnditions of its release determine the Charisma penalty you take when you try to compel it to serve you. The following tables outline the Charisma penalties for a variety of variables. The difficulty of the task a creature must perform once released does not influence the Charisma penalty except in the case of incredibly difficult or lengthy feats (such as destroying an artifact or tasks that ouwld take multiple years to perform). A bound creature will never agree to perform a task that is impossible for it to succeed at (such as killing a deity or dousing the sun). Ultimately, the DM determines the total Charisma check penalty using the totals gained from the relevant charts as a guideline. If you roll a 1 on the Charisma check to compel the elemental or outsider to accept this spell, the target breaks free of its binding and can escape or attack you as normal. Alternatively, if it so wishes, if may trap your soul within the gem used as the focus of this spell and possess your body for a number of days equal to its Hit Dice, as per the magic jar spell. At the end of this time the creature leaves your body and may return home or stay on the current plane. Regardless of its decision, you remain trapped within the gem, your body unaffected by raise dead, resurrection, or similar spells. Only magic jar, miracle, or wish can restore you from the gem back to your original body. If the gem is destroyed while your soul is trapped within you die but can then be raised or resurrected as normal. Example Condition Charisma Penalty Released when any creature touches the gem -2 Released when taken to a new city -4 Released when the gem's owner falls unconscious -6 Released when anyone attempts to perform a major ceremony within a chamber the gem is in -8 Released when someone who has stolen the gem is alone -10 Released when an elf touches the gem and speaks the name "Tsojcanth" -12 Time Until Release Charisma Penalty 24 hours or less +2 1-6 days 0 1-10 weeks -2 1 year or less -4 10 years or less -8 More than 10 years (no maximum time) -12 Focus: A gem worth at least 100 gp per HD of the target creature. Category:Conjuration spells Category:8th level sorcerer and wizard spells